Forgive me, Love
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Ginny comes across the password to her boyfriend's dormitory.


"Forgive me Love"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Authoress's note: Here we go. I hope you like this...not too much to say about it really, besides this song is utterly gorgeous. I really recommend it. It's called "Your House" by Alanis Morissette. She sings it a capella. Oh yeah. Originally I was going to have this story be about Pansy, instead of Ginny...but I thought Ginny worked better. Although I still think Pansy would work wonderfully. Maybe I'll change it again. Hehe. Hope you like it.  
  
~*~  
  
I went to your house  
  
Walked up the stairs  
  
I opened your door without ringing the bell  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny paused, her hand poised above the gargoyle's head. The password was on the tip of her tongue, but still she hesitated. It had never been a problem before, so she shook her head. "White Winged Phoenix," she called out, tilting her chin up. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, she silently scolded herself. He won't mind!  
  
She giggled when she thought his name, and sighed in happiness. The password hadn't been too hard to come by. She only had to flirt with Dean a little to get it out of him.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked down the hall  
  
Into your room  
  
Where I could smell you  
  
And I shouldn't be here without permission  
  
I shouldn't be here...  
  
~*~  
  
These walls looked much different in the day, she mused, touching the red drapes on the wall. She smiled softly, thinking of the last time she touched them. She had been pushed up against the wall in a moment of heated passion.  
  
She walked to his bedroom, and smiled sitting upon his bed. "Life's perfect," she told herself, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to herself. She placed her face into it, and sniffed up his scent.  
  
~*~  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I dance in your shower?  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I lay in your bed?  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I stay all afternoon  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He always smelt of something distinct. She couldn't ever really place it. She had talked about this with her Mum, and had been assured that it was natural. She had told Ginny that she was lucky for the wonderful catch he was. And did Ginny agree! But she also told her to take care of him; that he was very fragile. Ginny didn't mind the extra weight on her shoulders. Not at all. She was a girl in love!  
  
He probably wouldn't be to happy with her here, she thought, a frown meshing with her features. She had always been scared to anger him. He had this cool demeanor, but she had witnessed the fire behind his eyes.  
  
But she couldn't bring herself to leave. "I won't stay too long," she promised herself, and sat up in the bed, still hugging the pillow. She then spied a mirror across from her on the other side of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
I took off my clothes  
  
Put on your robe  
  
Went through your drawers  
  
And found your cologne  
  
~*~  
  
She stood up, sauntering across the room to pick up one of the red robes tossed haphazardly along the floor. She dropped her own, and slipped out of her skirt. She tugged her shirt off, and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt the need to put his robe on quickly but stood staring transfixed at herself in the mirror. It wasn't that she didn't have that wonderful figure Lavender, or even Hermione had. She wasn't worried about that in the slightest. He often told her that her slight plumpness was cute and sexy. What worried her though, as she stood staring at her red-headed self in the mirror, was all the marks placed on her body. Angry red marks that would fade into light bruises. And what of the love bites he had given her! Well, at least they're somewhat discreet, as she spied some high up on her inner thighs.   
  
She broke eye contact with the mirror, and grabbed the robe off the ground, placing it around herself quickly. Moving away from the mirror, she looked over at the walls. They were quite bare, and that made her eyebrows furrow together. She had told him once or twice to put more color in here. The blank black walls made everything seem slightly depressing.   
  
She moved over to his dresser, and opened the top drawer. She grinned, noticing that it held all his shirts. She grabbed one of his button downs, and brought it up to her nose for a small sniff. She inhaled his scent again, and walked to the entrance of his dorm, where she had left her bag. She opened it, and shoved the shirt inside. He wouldn't miss one shirt, would he? Not that he would mind. No. Of course he wouldn't mind.   
  
~*~  
  
I went down to the den  
  
I found your cd's  
  
And I played your Joni  
  
And I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon  
  
I shouldn't stay long...  
  
~*~  
  
After placing her new shirt in her bag, she smiled and hugged his robe to her body. She walked in the other direction, away from his sleeping place, and saw a table. She sat in the chair next to it, and leaned back, just relaxing for a moment. A quick thought filled her mind, and she felt herself frown along with it. Why hadn't he ever taken her down here? She tried to shake it off, as not a big deal, but it still dampened her happy feelings a little bit.  
  
She looked at the table, and saw a chess set. She couldn't help holding back a laugh, as she remembered all the times she had watched people beat him. She fingered the queen, and turned it to face her. It was an exotic beauty, with slashing features that only added to the exquisiteness. Ginny sighed and stood up, walking away from the lovely chess set.  
  
She should probably go soon, she told herself. Who knows when his last class got out?   
  
~*~  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I dance in your shower?  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I lay in your bed?  
  
Would you forgive me love, if I stay all afternoon?  
  
~*~  
  
She continued walking along his dormitory, just curious how he could live in such a place. Her room was so bright, and filled with color. Nothing like her room at the Burrow, she considered, wrinkling her nose. That was this ghastly pink color, with a completely different color pink for the drapery, and everything. It clashed with hair horrendously, but it strangely suited her.  
  
As dreary as it was, she really loved being here. She loved being around a place that he lived in, as it made her feel like she was closer to him than she really was. Maybe one day she really would live with him. She let out a soft gasp, and a giggle when she thought that last thought. One day living with him, she sighed, leaning against a door frame, just smiling thinking about that. Oh yes. She really was just a girl in love.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran a bath  
  
I burned your incense  
  
And I found a letter that sat on your desk  
  
~*~   
  
Straitening up from the doorway, she shook that thought from her mind, and walked towards the bathroom. She giggled thinking of that one time she had shared with him in here. She smiled and closed her eyes, sitting on the tub's railing. She turned on the water, and made sure it would be warm, and poured in a few different types of bubble bath. She stood and walked to the other side of the room, to open the medicine cabinet, and pulled out some massage oil. She poured a few droplets into the bath mixture as well, and put and extra drop in the palm of her hand. She smiled, rubbing the oil into her skin on her arms, and relished in the smell of almonds.   
  
She saw an incense burner atop the sink, and smiled delightedly. She hadn't burned a proper smelling incense in a few weeks now. She ran out of the bathroom, and walked back into his bedroom, where she knew he kept some in the bureau next to his bed. She opened the first drawer, but something caught her eye. There was a note, folded like the notes she gave him, and she smiled sitting on his bed. She felt touched that he kept her notes by his bed. She opened it, wanted to re-read it, and laid back on his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
It said, "Hello love, I love you so love, meet me at midnight."  
  
And no, it wasn't my writing  
  
I'd better go soon  
  
It wasn't my writing  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny kept smiling as she unfolded the note. She closed her eyes, and sighed happily. How sweet of him to keep her note so close. It was probably because he read it every night before he went to sleep. She giggled thinking that, just knowing that had to be it. He loved her that much.Oh she loved him.  
  
She unfolded the note, and she looked at the first few lines of it, her heart hammering in her chest. Her happy smile faded quickly, as she didn't recognize the writing at all.  
  
What she did recognize was the message wrote so carefully at the bottom. The message that had a little heart, before the signature. And what was even more, was the ps at the bottom. And how it contained the message, "oh yeah, I love you too Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
So forgive me love, if I cry in your shower  
  
So forgive me love, for the salt in your bed.  
  
So forgive me love, if I cry all afternoon  
  
~*~  
  
End 


End file.
